Transformations
by Hi5totheface
Summary: Dipper was always treated like a little kid. He finally got sick of it and decided to do something. Written on request. WARNING: rated M for a reason! If you are young, do not read this! I am serious!
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by bendertherobot5768. Slight AU where Dipper and Mabel are only one year younger than Wendy instead of three. If for some reason you didn't read my Warning in the description, this is rated M for reasons. They are: fighting, sex, language, and blood. If you are young, do not read this. I don't want to ruin your life.**

Dipper leaned against the counter, watching customers walk in and out of the shack. Wendy sat next to him, reading a magazine as she flipped through the pages. The bell on the door jingled and the two looked up to see who had walked in. Robbie strutted into the Mystery Shack in an extra tight pair of jeans.

"Hey Wendy. Like what you see?" He asked, stretching his legs. Wendy's face contorted in disgust as she eyed him from behind her magazine.

"Gross Robbie. Don't make me throw up." Dipper gave her a fist bump under the counter as he watched Robbie stumble over his words.

"C-Come on Wendy. You can't still be angry at me. Please go back out with me." He pleaded. Wendy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you serious? Hell no!" Robbie began to shake with anger as he balled his fists up.

"I'm not going to take no as an answer!" He shouted, grabbing Wendy by the collar. Dipper stumbled back in shock as he tried to comprehend the scene before him. Robbie pulled Wendy closer to him, his eyes full of rage.

"Let go of me you Jackass!" Wendy shouted, struggling to get free.

"You heard her Robbie! Let her go!" Dipper shouted, stepping up to the older teen. Robbie scoffed and pushed Dipper to the ground. He grew furious and stood up, his chest puffed in anger. The twin launched himself at the teen, knocking Robbie off of his feet and forcing him to let go of Wendy. They landed on the floor and Dipper punched Robbie in the jaw.

"The fuck?" He said before pushing Dipper off of him and standing up. Robbie stepped forward and kicked Dipper in the gut as he attempted to stand up. Dipper fell back down to the ground and gasped for air. Robbie continued to kick him, not listening to Wendy's pleas for him to stop.

"let him go Robbie! He's just a kid!" She screamed over and over again.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Grunkle Stan asked, standing at the doorway with Mabel hiding behind him. "What the fuck did you do to him?!" Stan shouted stepping closer to Robbie. He grabbed the teen in his large fist and pulled him away from his nephew, coughing and gasping for air on the ground. Dipper wiped a stream of blood away from his mouth as he crawled back to his feet. His face was contorted into a glare as he watched Stan throw the goth teen out of the establishment.

"You okay Dippin' Sauce?" Mabel asked reaching a hand up to Dipper.

"I'm fine Mabel." He spat, pushing past her and walking up the stairs into their bedroom. He slammed the door, and once he did so, the tears fell. The teenage boy punched the wall with all his might. He repeatedly punched it until his knuckles began to bleed and the wall had been dented. "God dammit!" He mumbled under his breath, gently touching the wounds.

"Hey...Dipper. You alright?" Stan asked from outside the door.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" He shouted in return.

"Kid...it's totally reasonable that you're angry...but at who?" Stan said, leaning against the locked door.

"At all of you!" Dipper said, packing his bag. All that was in it were some clothes and the book. He opened the door and watched as his great uncle tripped backwards into his room. Dipper walked by him and down the stairs Mabel and Wendy watched him as he left, unable to say anything. Stan ran out after him and watched as he began to walk to the tree line.

"Dipper! Where are you going?" Dipper turned his head and looked back at them before shaking his head.

"Far away from here." He stepped into the forest and kept walking until he couldn't see the shack anymore. He was angry at all of them. Wendy treated him like a little kid, even though he was only a year younger than her. Stan had to bust into the fight, even though he could've handled it. Mabel...she always treated him like her "little brother" who always needed to be protected. Dipper would show them. He would show them all how he wasn't a kid, he was a man. He could stand up for himself. He didn't need to be protected.

He he knew just what to do about it too...

**Short first chapter. Hopefully my next chapter will be longer. Some surprises are in store for you in the future. Hope you enjoyed this one, and I always love comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter for you guys. It deals with more of a mental conflict between Dipper and his mind. Hope you enjoy this...**

Dipper heard the sound of his friends and family calling after him, and decided to run. He ran as fast as he could, until the sound became so faint that he assumed they just stopped. Once he finally slowed down, his lungs burned and he was out of breath. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he sat down on a fallen tree. The teen waited, taking deep breaths as he all but gasped for air. He took off his hat and wiped away some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, only to feel a harsh sting in his hand. He pulled away, looking at his knuckles and remembering the cuts. He grit his teeth at the pain, eyeing he swollen knuckles that were still slightly bleeding.

The boy ripped one of his sleeves off and wrapped it around the injury, hoping the bleeding would stop. Once he had caught his breath, Dipper stood up and started walking in the same direction. He continued walking, not stopping until it was late and the sun had already gone down. The teen crawled into a hollowed part of a tree and rested.

"oh man Dipper! You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this!" Robbie shouted, picking Dipper up off the ground by his collar. The older teen lifted his arm up and balled his fist. A punch was thrust at his face, colliding with his nose. On impact the blood seemed to gush from his nostrils. Robbie continued to punch him, harder and harder. Dipper looked for an escape, any escape. Instead, he found Wendy, laughing at him. Tears formed in her eyes from her gut busting laughter that seemed to never end.

"Robbie!" He shouted, bolting up right in the tree. His head collided with the wood, and he realized it was a dream. Dipper was sweating, and his breathing was heavy and unsteady. He gripped at his shirt, trying to cool himself down, but to no avail. He continued to sweat, scared of what might happen if Robbie _does_ ever find him. "God! Why? Why am I so weak?" He pleaded, looking up at the sky. For the first time since he had entered Gravity Falls, he actually noticed how beautiful the sky was. Stars that he had never noticed dotted the sky. It was like a billion twinkling lights that he couldn't take his eyes off of. Dipper starred at them until he eventually nodded off again.

in the morning, he awoke to the sound of birds chirping. A sound that was usually replaced by Mabel singing along to some pop song. He stretched, feeling the refreshing feeling of his back cracking. Dipper stood, rubbing the grogginess out of his eyes, and gathered his things. Once he had gotten his stuff, he headed in the same direction as he had been walking the day before. He didn't know exactly how to get to the place he was going. But it would be pretty hard to miss when he saw it, so he was hoping he would just "stumble" upon it as he kept walking. Dipper's legs began to itch from the dried blood from cuts he'd sustained from thorns. It was hurting like mad, and no matter how hard he scratched, the itching wouldn't go away.

About two hours of walking later, he came across a small river bank. The teen sat upon one of the rocks and took off his socks and shoes before dipping his feet in the cool water. He splashed water up on the cuts. The blood seemed to melt away with each splash, and so did the pain. After washing off his hands, he cupped them, and filled them with water. The boy brought his shaking hands to his lips and took a sip. It tasted dirty, but he hadn't had anything to drink in a while now, and he was desperately thirsty. He splashed water over his face to clean it off. When Dipper looked up, he noticed that a deer had walked up to the other side of the river. It was quietly drinking the water, it's nose just barely touching it. The teen smiled as he admired the beautiful creature. Suddenly, it's head shot up and it looked off in the distance. It took off running, just in time to miss a giant rock from crashing into it. Dipper was shocked and looked in the direction that it had come from. The rock had broken through branches and had made an opening for him to see a familiar mountain. His face twisted into a giant smile as he saw his destination.

Dipper stood up, grabbing his shoes and socks, and ran off in the direction of the mountain, ignoring the pain of running through the forest barefoot.

**There you guys go, the newest chapter. I hate how they are short, I promise that I'm gonna work on it**


End file.
